C.C.
Origins: Code Geass Alias/aka: 'Immortal Witch, Pizza Girl, Zero's Woman, Zero's Mistress, Gray Witch '''Classification: '''Immortal Human, former Geass bearer, former Leader of the Geass Order, former slave 'Threat level: 'Wolf- || Demon- || Tiger '''Powers and abilities: '''Immortality and regeneration, able to bestow people with the power of Geass which manifests differently in each person, her Code allows her to detect people who are connected to Geass and people who are important to them, able to afflict individuals with a hallucinatory experience of chaotic and ominous images pertaining in part to the memories of the target involved via physical contact with the target or even the targets Knightmare Frame, an unknown level of telepathy, proficient with firearms, skilled Knightmare Frame pilot and skilled in unarmed combat. Originally possessed a Geass before she was an immortal which allowed her to make anyone around her love her, however she no longer has this ability || Superhuman physical characteristics, armed with ten Finger Mounted Slash Harkens and two Shoulder Mounted Hadron Cannons, flight, pseudo precognition due to Druid System, radar stealth || Superhuman physical characteristics, armed with four Slash Harkens, two Maser Vibration Swords, one 6-tube Missile Launching Shield, one VARIS Rifle, flight. '''Physical strength: '''At least high human level || At least large building level (Approximately 50% taller and more than twice as heavy as most other Knightmare Frames, forced the Siegfried deep into the ocean which was capable of ramming through skyscrapers) || Building level+ 'Attack potency/Destructive capacity: 'Street level, her hallucination inducement bypasses durability || Multi block (Capable of obliterating fleets of Knightmare Frames with its Hadron Cannons) || Building+ (Slightly weaker than the original Lancelot Knightmare Frame) '''Durability: '''Human level. Immortality and regeneration make her extremely difficult to keep down (She has been shot fatally a number of times, crushed by water pressure, burned at the stake, subjected to the guillotine, placed in an iron maiden, and stabbed by spears. Mao was also certain that C.C. would survive if cut into tiny pieces with a chainsaw.) || At least large building || Building+ 'Speed: 'At least high human || At least supersonic || Supersonic 'Intelligence: 'At least very high, 'Stamina: '''Nigh-limitless. '''Range: '''Melee range, up to at least dozens of meters with hallucination inducement depending on the circumstances, hundreds of meters with firearm, at least hundreds of kilometres with her sensory abilities (Detected that Nunnally was on Kamine Island) || Hundreds of meters with Slash Harkens, several kilometres with Hadron Cannons || Dozens of meters with MVS', hundreds of meters with Slash Harkens and missiles, several kilometres with VARIS Rifle. '''Weaknesses: '''None notable. '''Standard equipment: '''Britannian pistol || Ten Finger Mounted Slash Harkens, two Shoulder Mounted Hadron Cannons, Druid System || Four Slash Harkens, two Maser Vibration Swords, one 6-tube Missile Launching Shield, one VARIS Rifle, Blaze Luminous System, Factsphere Sensor. '''Key: Base || Gawain || Lancelot Frontier CC 3.jpg CC 21.jpg CC 6.jpg CC 9.jpg CC 15.jpg CC 26.jpg CC 5.jpg|C.C. and Kallen CC 30.jpg CC 29.jpg CC 8.jpg CC 33.jpg CC 45.jpg CC 14.jpg CC 10.jpg CC 32.jpg|C.C. and Lelouch CC 39.jpg CC 22.jpg|C.C. and Lelouch CC 2.jpg|C.C. with Lelouch, Suzaku and Kallen CC 13.jpg CC 16.jpg CC 23.jpg Kallen 16.jpg Kaguya Sumeragi 2.jpg Shirley Fenette 3.jpg CC 12.jpg|C.C. with Lelouch and Suzaku CC 11.jpg|C.C. with Lelouch, Kallen and Shirley CC 1.jpg|C.C., Kallen and Lelouch CC 38.jpg|C.C. with Kallen and Anya CC 46.gif CC 7.jpg Kallen 27.jpg CC 17.jpg CC 34.jpg CC 35.jpg CC 36.jpg Kallen 21.jpg Kallen 20.jpg Kallen 19.jpg CC 24.jpg CC 27.jpg CC 28.jpg|C.C. drawn by Hiro Mashima CC 18.jpg|C.C. and Kallen CC 20.jpg Kallen 42.jpg CC 25.jpg CC 37.jpg CC 42.jpg CC 43.jpg CC 40.jpg CC 41.jpg CC 52.png CC 53.png CC 54.png Category:Co-protagonist Category:Female Category:Threat level Wolf Category:Threat level Tiger Category:Threat level Demon Category:Code Geass Category:Sub-sonic speeds Category:Sonic speeds Category:Weapons user Category:Mecha user Category:Firearm user Category:Chain/String/Whip user Category:Explosives user Category:Swordsman Category:Shield user Category:Busty babe Category:Character Category:Neutral Category:Flying Category:Animanga Category:BB:LC